The Beginning
by Aeres Oswald
Summary: Stiles and Lydia future fics. Proposal. Babies. I just wanted something happy. Rated T just in case.
1. Accident

**Alright. I got bored and wrote this. It's okay. Not my best, but, I'll probably write a few more occasionally. If you guys feel like I'm an okayish enough writer you can totally send me prompts. Here or on tumblr. Either or. **

**Anyway, have a wonderful day you beautiful readers. **

* * *

Looking in the mirror, Stiles fixed his hair, straightened his tie, and smiled. "Scott!" He called. "I'm taking Lydia out, so, don't wait up." He walked into the hall, picked his keys up and walked out the door, as Scott hollered a reply. Stiles threw his keys up and caught them as he walked down the apartment steps. Soon he was in his beloved jeep, driving down the the road.

Stiles had entered his junior year of college, studying Criminal Justice, and Lydia would be graduating in Mathematics later that year. They didn't go out as much as Stiles would have liked. Most nights they'd end up in Stiles' and Scott's apartment having study parties and eating take out or pizza. But, tonight they were going out. Tonight was their anniversary, and Stiles was not going to study on their anniversary. He pulled up to Lydia's apartment and jumped out of the car. He ran up the two flights of stairs to Lydia's apartment. He knocked, and put on the best smolder he could. The door opened "Hey, hot stuff, I was-" he stopped abruptly when he realized Lydia's roommate had opened the door. "Uh, hi." He smiled awkwardly.

"Lydia!" Her roommate called, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." She said coming out of her room.

Stiles tried to look cool once again, "Hey hot stu-"

"I heard you from my room." She said patting his chest as she walked out the door.

"You-you did? Ah, yeah. Okay." He said nodding, closing the door behind him. "Hey." He called out suddenly leaning against the wall. "Don't you walk away from me." He said sternly.

Lydia smiled and turned to face him. "And what if I do?" She asked seriously, as she took a step towards him.

"Well." He said walking towards her. "I'm just going to have to do something like this." He placed his hand under her chin, tilting it up, and pressed his lips gently against hers. He pulled away and looked down at her. "Hey babe." He said smiling. She grabbed his hand and they began walking down the stairs. "So how are you?" He asked. "I haven't seen you in so long." He whined.

"Stiles. I was at your apartment until 11 last night."

"Uh, yeah." He scoffed. "And it's now, 5..." He glanced down at his watch. "5:38. That's a whole, uh, a whole..."

"18 hours." Lydia finished.

"Aww. See. You're counting too. That is so sweet Lydia." He said patting her cheek.

"You're a freak." She laughed.

"But," he said as he opened the car door for her, "you still love me?" He leaned in for another kiss, but she shoved his face away playfully and got in the car.

"Of course." She said as she closed the door. They drove for a few minutes in comfortable silence, holding hands.

"So. Where are we going?" Lydia finally asked.

"Ah, that is a surprise. You're just going to have to wait and see." He said as he raised her hand and pressed it against his lips, smiling.

Lydia narrowed her eyes skeptically."What. What is it?"

"What's what?" Stiles asked looking bewildered.

"You just seem... Weird. Weirder than normal. What are you hiding?"

Stiles scoffed. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am perfectly normal, thank you very much. And I have absolutely nothing to hide." He glanced over at her to see her still trying to figure it out. "I promise."He said.

"Okay. Okay" she said putting her hands up. She looked at him, the colour suddenly drained from her face. "Stiles!" She yelled.

He looked at her then whipped his head around to look out his window, only to see an SUV headed straight towards them, he tried to grab Lydia to protect her from the oncoming impact. But he was watched as Lydia's head bashed against the window, cracking it, he then felt himself jerk back, then everything went black.

* * *

Lydia opened her eyes as a piercing pain pulsed through her head. The seatbelt dug into her shoulder, making it hard to breathe. Her hands rested on the ceiling of the car. She blinked a few times, trying to focus and turned to look at Stiles. His hands were hanging above his head. He wasn't moving and blood was gathering under his chin "Stiles!" She choked out. She looked down to see the steering column shoving him into his seat. "Stiles!" She cried before everything went fuzzy.

* * *

Lydia woke up in a hospital bed, she bolted upright, and despite the pain, looked around the room for Stiles. She swung her legs off the bed, grabbed her IV stand from the side, she used it to support her weight while shuffling towards the door. She turned the handle and stepped out into the hall. "Stiles." She called out. She felt very hot suddenly and her eyesight began to tunnel. Lydia felt herself begin to fall, but was caught before she hit the ground.

"Lydia. What are you doing?" Scott asked angrily. He shouted for help and stood up, cradling her in his arms and walked back into her room. He placed her gently on her bed. "What were you thinking?" He asked again. "Don't move. I'm getting a nurse." He leaned out the door and called for a nurse again.

Finally a nurse came in. He shined a flashlight in Lydia's eyes. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"Lydia Martin." She slurred.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Car accident." She said slowly.

"That's right. Now. You have a moderate concussion, a broken collarbone, and some bruised ribs, you have a fracture in your zygomatic bone, but, you shoul-"

"What happened to Stiles?"

"Your friend?" The nurse asked

"Yes. Where is he?" Lydia asked.

"He's in surgery right now."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Just try and get some rest." He said before walking out of the room.

"Scott. Why is Stiles in surgery?" She asked sitting up. He pulled a chair up beside the bed.

"I don't know. They won't tell us anything until his dad gets here." Lydia's eyes teared up. "He'll be here soon." He said grabbing her hand. "He's coming as fast as he can. It's going to be fine."

Lydia felt her pain ease, and she realized Scott was taking it away. "No stop." She said, pulling her hand from Scott's. "Save it for Stiles."

"Lydia, it doesn't work that way. I can help you both." Scott pleaded.

"I can't lose him too." She said finally breaking, leaning forward, crying into her hands.

Scott rubbed his hand over her back "I know. I know." He mumbled.

They sat there for a few minutes, until Isaac came in. "Hey, Stiles's dad is here."

Lydia started getting out of bed, but Scott stopped her. "Rest. I'll come tell you as soon as we know. Okay?" She nodded and leaned into the bed as Scott and Isaac left the room.

She had only been left alone for a few moments before her eyes began to feel heavy, she rubbed her eyes and willed herself to stay awake, but soon, she was sleeping.

* * *

Lydia woke up feeling very hot. She cried out in discomfort and kicked her blankets off of her. She sat up and grabbed the nearest container, emptying her stomach contents into it. She grabbed the water bottle her night stand and rinsed her mouth out. She slowly pushed herself off the bed and stood up, again, she grabbed her IV rack. She glanced at the clock before leaving her room, it was just after 2 AM. She walked down the quiet hallway. She didn't remember how, but she found herself standing in Stiles' room. His left arm was in a cast, and a bandage was taped to the left side of his head. She walked over to the right side of the bed and crawled in next to him. The bed was much too small, and Lydia teetered precariously on the edge, but she didn't care, she needed his comfort. "Don't you leave me Stiles Stilinski. Don't you dare." She cried into his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and stroked his hair. "They buzzed your hair." She pouted, and began to cry once again. Stiles shifted next to her and moved his right arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Lydia felt a wave of relief flood over as he wrapped his arm around her and soon her breathing went from quick, rapid breaths to long, even ones. For the next little while, the two slept peacefully.

Stiles grunted, waking Lydia from her sleep. "Stiles?" Lydia asked, sitting up, she had to hold back a cry when she put pressure on her right arm.

Slowly, Stiles opened his eyes. "Lydia." He rasped. "Wha-What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Uh, we were going to dinner an-" he stopped and reached up and turned Lydia's face, "What happened?" He asked, looking at stitches on her temple and cuts on her cheek.

"We got in an accident. But, I'm, I'm okay. But you. Don't ever scare me like that again. Okay?" She pleaded. "I can't- I can't lose you." She said crying into his shoulder.

"Lydia. I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere, 'kay?" He whispered.

Just then the door opened, a nurse walked in, "What do you think you're doing in here?" She asked Lydia.

"Um..." Lydia murmured, sitting up and wiping some tears away.

"It is 3 AM. You can't be in here."

Lydia stood up from the bed, and grabbed her IV rack, "I was just about to leave."

"Wait. Are you the girl from room 213?"

"Um, probably."

"Let me grab you a wheel chair. You can't just disappear like that." The Nurse sighed leaving the room.

Lydia turned to Stiles. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" She leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Stiles was flipping through channels, and eating a burger when his dad walked in. "Stiles, hey, you're awake."

"Yeah, yeah I am." Stiles said.

"Where'd you get that?" The sheriff asked, gesturing towards the burger.

"Scott dropped it off before heading to class."

"Ah." He replied, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "Do you remember what happened?" His dad asked.

"A, uh, a car accident."

"Yep. Hit and run. We're still looking for them. Witnesses say it was a white SUV."

"Dad, I-I don't care who did it."

"I know Stiles." His dad said walking over to him. "I'm just glad you two are going to be okay." He leaned in and hugged Stiles.

"Yeah. How is Lydia?"

"She's fine. She broke her collarbone, and fractured her, uh, face? I don't really know. She has a concussion, but she's fine."

"Dad. That's not fine." Stiles argued.

"Stiles, you're not exactly a picture of health either. You had a compound fracture and a metal rod put in your arm. And you had a potential brain aneurism that they had to take care of."

"No, dad. I know all that. It's just. If I'm going to be her provi- dad. Where are my pants?"

"Your pants?" The sheriff questioned.

"Yeah dad, pants. The things you wear on your legs. The things you wear when you're not in a hospital gown. My pants." Stiles said, panicked.

"I don't know where they would be Stiles."

"Well, do they have a- they-they can't just throw them away. They have to give them back. Even if they were ruined, they have to keep them."

"Stiles. Why do you need your pants so bad?"

"Uh, well, my phone was in the pocket. And- and my wallet, and, other things."

"Okay, okay, I'll-I'll try and figure put where your pants are okay."

"Thank you."

"Yep." His dad replied, bewildered as he walked out the door.

Stiles sighed a breath of relief. A knock on the door brought him back from his momentary day dream.

"Hey Stiles." Lydia stood in the doorway, she was no longer in a hospital gown, her arm in a sling, she was looking as gorgeous as usual despite the cuts and bruises on the right side of her face.

"Hey you." He smiled at her. "You got discharged I see. That's exciting. I don't think I'll get out of here until tomorrow. Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. He could see the tears welling up in Lydia's eyes. "What is it? Come- come here babe." He said sitting up. She put her stuff down and sat down on the side of his bed.

"Sorry, I'm a mess." She said shakily.

"You don't need to apologize." He replied, lightly rubbing her back. "What is it?"

"I was really worried."

"Whaa? Worried? About me? C'mon Lydia. You don't need to worry about me."

"Shut up Stiles." She hit him lightly. "Be serious. You could have died."

"You could have too." He said.

She faced him, looking into his honest, concerned eyes, searching for the words to say. "I know. We both could have. There was a moment in the jeep, after, and- and I just can't lose you, Stiles. Not you too."

"I'm not going anywhere-"

"Let me finish, please. I realized that I don't want- that I can't... I had to imagine my life without you, and that's not something I want Stiles."

"Lydia what are you trying to say?" Stiles asked as the door opened.

His dad walked in, holding a small object, that glittered in the light. "Well. Your pants were trashed, but they gave me the contents of your pockets." He said, still looking at the ring between his fingers. "When were planning on proposing again, I though-"

"Dad!" Stiles' voice cracked.

The sheriff looked up from examining the ring "Oh." Was all he could say.

Stiles laughed nervously. "Um. Well..." He trailed off.

A small smile broke out on Lydia's face. She leaned in and kissed him. They pulled apart, looking into each others eyes, slowly, Lydia nodded.

"What. Was- was that a yes nod?" Stiles asked.

"It was most definitely a yes nod." She smiled, leaning her forehead against his.


	2. Announcement

**Hello! So, I was writing another chapter, but it just wasn't working out, so I skipped way ahead. It's not as long, but, hopefully it's okay! Have a wonderful day! **

* * *

"Lydia! I'm home!" Stiles called out as he closed the door behind him. He set his brief case down on the table, loosened his tie, and exhaled.  
Never, in Stiles' wildest dreams did he imagine that he would be working for the FBI. He always thought he would work in the police force like his dad, and he had, for a short time, but somehow the Bureau had gotten wind of him, and recruited him just after a year. He was quite proud of that, but the work was mentally and physically exhausting.

He and Lydia had been married for just over a year and a half. She had just begun her PhD in Mathematics. Stiles had no idea how she wasn't completely sick of math. She had literally gotten all three of her degrees in math. But, she was doing what she loved, and that made him happy.

Stiles walked to the pantry and stared at it for a long time. "Lydia!" He whined. "Nothing looks good. Could we order pizza or something? I'm too tired to wait."

"Yeah, pizza sounds good." She replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Sweet." He leaned over, and pecked her on the lips before getting out his laptop out. "How were classes today, babe?" He asked while picking the toppings out for their pizza.

"I just met with my Doctoral Advisor for a bit. Don't forget to add tomatoes." She said, resting her chin on his shoulder, watching him order the pizza.

"I know, I know." He smiled. "And how did that go?"

"Don't put olives on my side, please. It went fine, I mean, it'll probably take six to seven years to complete, but we're off to a good start."

"Ordered." Stiles said clicking the confirm button. "Wait." He turned to face her. "Six or seven? I thought you said you could do it in like four?" He asked confused. A small smile spread across Lydia's face. "What? What is it? Why are you smiling?"

"I'll tell you later." She teased. "How was work?"

"Work was fine." He said, studying her face, trying to figure out what she was hiding.

"Was it stressful today?"

"Lydia. It's always stressful. I'm practically a spy. I'm basically saving America everyday." He said smiling.

"Oh okay." She smiled.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"What's what?" She asked back.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea you're referring to." She laughed.

"Okay. You're going to tell me," Stiles said, standing up from the chair he had been on, "Even if I have to use, FBI techniques." He gently grabbed her waist, pulling her into his arms.

"And how would you do that?" She countered.

"Like this..." He said, breathing down her neck, before suddenly scooping her up and running out of the kitchen. He ran through the entry way, and into the living room where he dumped her on the couch. He then sat on her lightly, holding her wrists down. "Tell me!" He said.

"No. Get off." She laughed.

"Don't make me resort to more forceful tactics." He grinned.

"And what would that be Agent Stilinski?" She questioned.

Stiles hesitated for a moment before sticking his tongue out, slowly leaning foreword to lick his wife's forehead. "Ew. Ew. Stiles no, that's sick." Lydia shrieked, but it was too late. The damage had been done. "You're disgusting!" She laughed. "Now get off of me." She said, struggling beneath him.

"But you still haven't told me what you're hiding."

"I'll tell you at dinner."

Stiles stared at her skeptically before getting off of her. "Deal."

Lydia pushed herself up and kissed him, "It's worth the wait. I promise." She winked and got off the couch.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Stiles laughed. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, pick something."

Stiles walked up to their shelf of movies, and looked through the titles. "How about The Fast and The Furious?" He asked.

"No."

"Fast Five?"

"Nope."

"Transformers?"

"No."

"Gone In Sixty Seconds?"

"Ew. No."

"Aaarg, Lydia. C'mon."

"No." She said again, smirking.

"I know." Stiles said, raising his eyebrows and pulling his lips in and smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"The Wolfman."

"You have literally made me watch that nine times."

"So..."

"No." She stated.

"Uggh. You- I-. 'Kay. How about... Star Wars."

"Hmm. Which one?"

"Empire Strikes Back."

"No."

"Lydia." He said desperately.

"I'm kidding. That's fine." She laughed as Stiles shook his head, putting the DVD in the player.

They settled on the couch, and watched the iconic opening. Stiles was mouthing the words as the rolled across the screen. He made battle noises with his mouth as the opening scene came on. His performance was cut short by the doorbell. "Pizza!" Stiles said getting up, and walking to the door.

Lydia stood up, "I'm going to change real fast, 'kay?"

"Yep." He hollered back, opening the door. "Hey, yeah. How much?"

"7.86." The pizza guy answered.

"Cool cool." Stiles handed him a ten in exchange for the pizza. "Keep the change. Have a good one man." He said closing the door. He walked into the kitchen, and tossed the pizza on the table, then opened the the cupboard. He grabbed two plates, "Nah. Paper towels." He put them back, and grabbed a paper towel for himself. "Hey, Lyd, I'm starting the movie." He called to her, falling onto the couch with two slices of pizza.

"Okay." He heard her reply as he pressed start. He was starting on his second piece of pizza when he heard her walk into the room.

"Babe. You're going to get marinara sauce on your shirt." She said.

"Wha? No I'm not." He said as she put something around his neck. She patted his chest, kissed his cheek, and sat down across from him. "What the? Did you just-?" He looked down to see a bib hanging looses from his neck. "Did you just give me a bib?"

"Just read it Stiles." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I love daddy." Lydia looked at him expectantly. "And."

"Read it."

"What? I did."

"Oh my goodness. Stiles. Read it again." He looked down at it again. "Sooo. What do you think that means?" She asked.

"I dunno-" He whipped his head up suddenly. "Wait. Are you-? We're-?"

Lydia's face lit up as she nodded. "Yeah."

Stiles jumped off the couch and screamed for joy, before tackling Lydia and pelting her with kisses. He moved down and kissed her stomach. "Wait!" He jumped up messily and grabbed a DVD, he quickly switched it with Star Wars.

"What are you doing?" She questioned. "This movie is more appropriate." He said before bounding back to the couch. He pulled her onto his lap and rested his hands on her stomach. "How long have you known?" He asked in her ear.

"I think I'm about 6 weeks along. I took one test last week, and one today. What movie did you put in?"

"You'll see. When can we tell people?" He asked.

"In a month I think. Miscarriages are more likely to happen the first 12ish weeks."

The Circle of Life suddenly blasted as The Lion King started. Stiles suddenly pushed her up, stood, and grabbed her hand. "Stiles. What are you doing? I want to watch the movie." She whined.

"I need you. Right now. In bed." Stiles said.

"Oh. OH." She said smiling as he pulled her to her feet.


	3. The Name Game

**Here is a short drabble. I should have the next chapter up soonish, but, I have a bunch of final projects and presentations due this week and next week, so, hopefully I can find time to finish the next one before too long. **

**Anyways! Happy readings! **

**And seriously. If you have a prompt, just pm me. Well. If you want. **

* * *

"Stiles?" Lydia asked, rolling over to face her husband.

"Hmmm?" He sleepily replied.

"What names do you like?"

"What? Name? Stiles is fine." He said said in a sleepy haze.

"No." She said hitting him lightly. "For the baby."

"Oh, oh, gotcha. Um...Dilbert? Or-or Ethel?"

"No."

"Lydia, those are my favourite names."

"They better not be."

"Fine. Fine" he said sitting up, leaning his head on his fist, smiling at his wife. "Um... Wilma?"

"You are such an idiot." Lydia sighed, falling onto her pillow.

"Okay, I'm being serious now. How about, if it's a boy, we can name him Charles. Charlie for short."

"That's oka-" Lydia started.

"Middle name Angel. No, no, Angels. Charlie Angels."

"Stiles! You are so annoying." She turned over in a huff.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm being serious now."

"I don't believe you. Just go back to sleep."

"Lydia." He said, spooning her, and rubbing her arm. "I like simple names. Jack. Mason. Emma. Sophie. But, we don't even know the gender yet, babe."

"I know. I know." She said turning around. "But, I was thinking that if it was a boy, his middle name could be Argent. And if it's a girl, maybe-" she cut off as her eyes begin to water.

Stiles furrowed his brow, and wiped the tear that fell from her eye. "What. What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sorry. It's just hormones." She blinked, trying to clear her eyes.

"Don't apologize. It's okay."

She took a shaky breath. "If it was a girl could we name her Allison or or Claudia?"

"Aw honey. Baby." He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. "I think that's a great idea. You don't need to cry? Alright? Please? Don't cry babe."

"I know. I'm trying to stop, but I can't." She cried harder. Stiles tried to tilt her face up.

"Don't look at me." She said, pushing her face further into his chest.

"I keep trying to tell you. You look beautiful when you cry." She shook her head as a response. Stiles laughed, "Okay. It's decided. Allison Claudia Stilinski if it's a girl. And something Argent Stilinski if it's a boy." Lydia stayed buried in his chest. "I love you Lyd." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." A muffled response came.

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes. "Something Stilinski. I like the sound of that. We could call him Some, or S-Thang for short." He smiled as Lydia hit him in a arm.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"Love you." He laughed.


	4. Loss pt 1

**Disclaimer: This chapter is sad. And a bit graphic? It is about a miscarriage, so read at your own risk. **

**I want you to know that this was really really hard to write. I did not enjoy it, which is why it took so long. But, it kind of evolved into this, the original idea was definitely not this. **

* * *

They were laying comfortably on the couch, watching The Notebook. It had been Stiles' idea. Lydia had had the flu recently, and she wasn't seeming to be getting better. Stiles figured the pregnancy was making it worse, but he was still worried.

She was in the second trimester now, and the morning sickness had finally ended, but, this flu was taking a lot out of her.

She was laying down, resting her head on his lap, as he played with her hair with one hand, the other rested on her stomach. The movie wasn't very interesting, but Stiles loved studying her features. Every once in a while, he would just marvel that she actually chose him, willingly too.

A small smile broke out on his face, realizing that soon, their family would be growing. "Are you excited?" He whispered.

"For what?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"Next week. Finding out our baby's gender."

"Of course I am." She said smiling, placing one hand on her stomach.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"I don't care. They'll be perfect either way." She answered.

"I agree." Stiles said. He leaned towards her stomach, tickling it slightly "I am so excited for you to come." He speaking into her abdomen.

"Stop, that tickles." Lydia smiled. Stiles laughed and tickled her some more as she protested. "Stop, I'm trying to watch the movie." She said squirming. Finally, he stopped and kissed her tummy before kissing her forehead.

"Okay, okay. I'll behave." He said smiling, and went back to playing with her hair and lightly running his hand up and down her arm. Lydia's body suddenly tensed and she let out a small gasp of pain as she curled into the fetal position.

"Lydia? What is it? What happened?" Stiles asked concerned.

Lydia still had her eyes clenched shut, "It's probably nothing." She breathed, finally relaxing.

"Was- was I too rough?" He questioned.

"No, it wasn't that." She said, but Stiles could tell that it had worried her.

"Well what was it?"

"Probably just a Braxton Hicks contraction." She said grimacing, moving the weight off her lower back.

"I thought those weren't supposed to come until 20 weeks."

"They can come earlier, and we're basically at 20 weeks anyway." She answered.

"Okay, well, do you need anything? Like, ice cream? Toast? Pudding?"

"Actually, do we have any apples left?"

"Let me check. Stay here." He got up and walked into the kitchen, and looked in the fridge. "Apples. App-les. Come on. We gotta have apples." He muttered to himself, opening every drawer in the fridge, and looking behind the milks and juices. "We don't have any left." He hollered.

"Do you think, maybe, you could go get some?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah." He answered, walking back into the living room. Lydia had moved to a sitting position, and was holding her head in her hands. "Are you sure you want me to go? Cause, I will. But, I don't want to leave you if anything is wrong."

"I'm fine." She said, closing her eyes and furrowing her brow.

"You don't look fine. But I'll go get some if you really want"

"Tomorrow works." Lydia answered, squeezing her eyes closed again.

"Lydia. What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her on the couch. "You look pale."

"I don't feel very well." She replied dismissively. "I-I think I'm just going to go to bed now." She slowly stood up, and teetered when she stood all the way up. Stiles jumped to his feet to steady her.

"Lydia. You've felt like this for a week, need to go to the doctors. Or we could go to the ER, or-or call Melissa. Just make sure everything is okay."

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow, sound good?" She said trying to smile, but it quickly turned into a grimace.

"I'm sure, if we just run to the ER right now, they'll check you out, give you medicine and we'll be outta there in no time." He smiled.

"Oh don't even, you know it'd be an hour of waiting in the waiting room, then an hour waiting for a doctor to come and run an hour of tests, and then they'd let us know that it was nothing, just braxton hicks, and they'd tell us first time parents don't know anything. I personally would rather skip all of that and go to bed. Which is where I'm going, right now." She said, yawning.

"Fine. Fine. I'm going to stay up and work on this case for a little bit, okay?" He said, as his wife nodded. "Get some rest, and if you need anything, just holler. 'Kay babe?"

Lydia nodded again and gave him a half smile.

Stiles leaned in for a kiss, but Lydia dodged it. "If I'm sick, I don't want you to get sick too."

Stiles laughed and kissed her on the forehead, "Alright. Goodnight babe." He watched her walk down the hall to their bedroom. He was still worried, but there was nothing he could do. He sighed and ran his hands over his face before turning the tv off and grabbing a file out of his briefcase. He set it on the table and sat down to work.

Stiles woke up to his name being called. He sat up from the table, a paper stuck to his face, he peeled it off and squinted at the clock. 3:09. He yawned as he stretched his arms and rolled out his neck.

"Stiles!" He heard again. This time, it registered. He stood up quickly, knocking the chair to the ground and ran into the bedroom. The lamp was on, the blankets had been thrown off the bed.

Stiles stomach fell when he saw fresh blood on the sheets. "L-Lydia?" He called out.

"Bathroom." He raced across the room and flicked on the bathroom light to find his beautiful wife curled up into a ball, crying on the bathroom floor. A small pool of blood was barely visible around her lower half. "It hurts." She cried out.

Adrenaline took over, and he rushed to her side. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." He said, scooping her up in his arms. "Let's get you to the hospital."

He got her into the car and carefully strapped the seat belt around her, the ran to the drivers side, he jammed the keys into the ignition and backed up. Thankfully, it was 3AM and traffic was almost nonexistent. He sped through the neighbourhood, going 25 over the speed limit. The hospital was a 30 minute drive away, but, he was hoping to cut that time in half. Lydia tried stifling her cries, but it didn't work. "I'm ruining the seat." She pouted.

"The seat doesn't matter. Are-are you in labour?" He asked. "No no. It's too early. And this is constant pain." She gasped. "It hurts so much." She grunted.

"I know. It'll be okay." He reassured her, but he wasn't too sure he believed it himself. He pulled into the ER, and jumped out of the car, running to Lydia's side. She had opened the door, and was attempting to get out, but she was too weak. Stiles caught her as she doubled over in pain. He ran through the entrance. The ER was thankfully empty. He set her in a nearby wheelchair and wheeled her up to the desk.

"Help! We need help."

Soon, Lydia was being wheeled away on a gurney, and Stiles was left standing in the ER alone. He sat down shakily, as the excess adrenaline coursed through his body, his limbs went numb and his breathing grew rapid. He needed to do something, he couldn't just sit around.

He pulled out his phone, and dialed Lydia's mother's number. He stood and began pacing. He glanced at the clock as the phone rang. It was 3:27 in the morning. No one was going answer, but he wanted to let their parents know. As expected the phone went to voicemail.

"Hey Ms. Martin. Um, it's Stiles. Just wanted to let you know that some complications came up, and Lydia is in the hospital. We just got here, and they took her in for tests. I'll call you with updates when I can. Don't worry. I'm sure things will be fine." He hung up, almost proud that he managed to get it out without sounding too worried.

He hit number 2 on the speed dial and waited. The phone finally went to voicemail, "Uh hey dad." His voice quivered, "Um.. Hi. Just wanted to let you know that, uh, Lydia and I are at the hospital. Um. They uh they just took her in for tests and stuff. She was in a lot of pain and there- there was so much blood dad. But I-I don't think things are looking good for the baby-" his demeanor cracked, and tears started flowing. "Dad I don't know what to do, an-and I can't help her." He paused to try and recompose himself, but failed. "I just-I- dad, I'm scared." He took another breath. "But uh. I'm going to go now. So. Don't worry, okay? Well. Not yet. Okay, okay. Bye. Love you." He hung up and blinked the tears from his eyes.

He looked down and realized he had blood on his arm from carrying Lydia. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands and arm. He ran his hands over his face. His jaw trembled as he tried not to cry. "Everything's going to be fine." He said to himself. "It's fine. She's fine. The baby is fine." He whispered. He looked himself in the mirror, and rubbed his eyes before walking out and sitting in the waiting room. He tried reading the magazines, and playing games on his phone, but he couldn't focus on anything. He ended up just sitting and jittering in his seat.

He glanced at the time on his phone, it was just after 4, he had only been sitting there for under 30 minutes.

"Stiles." He whipped his head up at the sound of his name and jumped up.

"Yeah." He said walking up to the doctor.

"My name is Dr. Dufour, we're doing the ultrasound soon, could you come with me?" She asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said, following her through the maze of hallways. Dr. Dufour finally stopped at a door, opening it for Stiles. A numbing wave of shock rushed over him when he saw Lydia. She was practically as white as the pillow she was resting on, her eyes were red and puffy, and she was hooked up to several different monitors and fluids.

"Hi." She said in a quiet voice, devoid of emotion.

"Hi." He walked over to her, and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and nose. "I love you." He whispered.

"Alright, we're going to start the ultrasound." The doctor interrupted. Lydia and Stiles nodded in unison. Dr. Dufour put the gel on Lydia's stomach, and began. Stiles and Lydia watched her face intently for any sign of hope. Dr. Dufour sighed, and turned the monitor around, Lydia and Stiles could see the baby moving slightly, and watched it's heart beat, still alive. Lydia cried as soon as she saw the monitor, and Stiles let out a sigh of relief. "We're gonna keep you here though, your blood is being tested, you mentioned flu symptoms, so we'll look at that. Best result, you'll be on strict bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. But we still need to prepare for the worst, okay?" Dr. Dufour said.

"Okay." Lydia answered. "And how are you doing with the pain?" She asked. "The morphine is working."

"Good. Let's get you in a room so you can rest."

As soon as Lydia was settled in her room, Stiles left voicemails on their parents' phones, letting them know what was happening. When he got back to the room, Lydia was already asleep. She still looked scarily white, but, the doctors seemed to think things would be fine, so Stiles kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep on the couch.

It felt like he had just fallen asleep when he woke up again. He looked around confused, trying to figure out what had woken him. He faintly heard Lydia say his name, and immediately he fell off the couch and was at her bed side. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" As soon as he put his hand near her he could feel the heat radiating off of her. He put his hand on her forehead, a sickening pang hit his stomach. He had never felt such a high temperature, and yet, Lydia was shivering under the thin blanket.

"Can you get the doctor?" She asked. Without saying anything, Stiles ran out the door and called for help.

A nurse came running from around the corner, passing Stiles, into the room. "She's burning up." Stiles said, following the nurse.

She took out a fancy thermometer and rolled it across Lydia's forehead. "103.6..." The nurse trailed off, looking up at the monitor tracking Lydia's heartbeat. "And tachycardia." She said to herself, picking up Lydia's chart and writing something down.

"Wha-what does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"It just means the heart is beating faster than it should be." She replied. "Isn't that bad?" Stiles asked.

"Well, it's not good, but it doesn't necessarily mean something life threatening." She answered walking out of the room.

Stiles pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, he took Lydia's hand in his, and helplessly waited for the nurse to return.

Soon the nurse was back with Defour. "Hi Lydia, how do you feel?" She asked, grabbing the chart, looking it over.

"Good." Lydia mumbled.

"I need you to be 100 percent honest with me, okay? How do you feel?"

"Not good." She answered.

"I can see that." She said sympathetically. "Your tests aren't back yet, but, obviously whatever is happening is happening very quickly. I hate to say it, but, I think we're looking at the very real possibility that we're going to have to induce labour today-" Lydia shook her head, protesting the thought of that. "I know it's hard. But, if your fever gets worse, and your heart rate continues at the pace it's going, your chances of living through the day are slim. So, we're going to watch you very closely for the next hour. If your fever continues to climb, we're going to have to induce you. Okay? As much as you love and want this baby, you are my patient, and you are my main concern."Lydia nodded silently, tears rolling down her cheeks. Stiles placed his hand on Lydia's back, trying to comfort her, but not knowing what to do. "We're going to do everything we can, okay? A nurse will bring you some more blankets. We're probably going to be in and out of here every 15 minutes to check on you, but try and sleep." Dr. Dufour said leaving the room.

Neither Stiles, nor Lydia spoke for a long time. The only sound was Lydia's ragged breaths. Neither knew what to say, or how to articulate the feeling of their worlds crashing down.

Stiles finally broke the silence. "I'm going to call our parents again. If they answer, do you want them to come down here? Do you want your mom?" He asked concerned.

Lydia shook her head, "She's in Cancun, remember?"

"Do you want my dad to come?"

She shook her head again. "Not right now."

"Okay."

"But, later?" She offered.

"Okay. Can I let Scott and Kira know?"

"Don't call them now, I don't want them to be worrying all day."

"Lydia, but-but, you-"

"Please. I don't want to worry anyone." She said weakly.

"Okay." Stiles sighed, as he leaned down and kissed her burning forehead, and tucked the blankets up around her. "I'll just be outside, 'kay?" Lydia nodded, her eyes fluttering closed. "Love you." He said, kissing her head once more.

He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. He only took a few steps before the realization of what was happening hit him. His breathing sped up, inhaling and exhaling sharply. He slid down the wall, bawling into his hands. He didn't care who saw him. They were most likely going to lose their child today, and the thought of losing Lydia was to painful to even think about. It was hard enough seeing her so sick, and there was nothing he could do. He continued to cry for the next few minutes. He wanted to go sit with her, but, he didn't want to cry in front of her, he needed to be strong. His breathing slowly evened out, and he rose from the floor.

He took out his phone and called Lydia's mom. "Hey Ms. Martin. It's Stiles yet again. Things aren't looking too good, Lyd has a really high fever and, they'll probably have to induce labour. Um, so things aren't going great. I'll keep you posted." He hung up, dialed his dad's number, and waited for the voicemail.

"Stiles?" Stiles jumped at the sound of his name coming through the phone.

"Why are you calling so early?" His dad asked. "It's almost five AM."

"Dad-" His voice broke as all the fear built up again.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The Sheriff asked immediately, concerned.

"We're at the hospital right now, we-we're probably going to lose the baby, and Lydia isn't doing well an-and-" His sobs cut him off.

"Stiles, what hospital are you at?"

Stiles took a moment to calm down before answering "Stanford Medical Center, but dad, she doesn't want anyone here right now."

"Stiles, even if I leave now, I won't get there until around 8."

"I don't know why she doesn't want anyone here."

"She's just scared. She's just scared, Stiles. Does Lydia's mom need a ride? I could pick her up and we could-"

"Nah, she's on vacation."

"It's gonna be okay son."

Stiles shook his head, "How? How will this be okay?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Stiles, bad things happen. But they are growing experiences. You guys will get through this. It will always hurt, but it will get better, okay, son? We turned out fine, even though I didn't know how I was going to raise you without your mother. We did it. We worked together, and you and Lydia will too. Anyway, I'll be leaving in 30 minutes. I gotta swing by the station and leave some instructions. I love you, son. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Love you too dad." He said hanging up the phone.

When he got back to the room, he saw a blanket and pillow on the couch for him. Lydia was already asleep, and him sitting around worrying wasn't going to help anyone, so he gladly made a bed for himself on the couch.

He woke up to the sound of Lydia retching. He threw the blanket off himself and ran to her side. She hadn't made it into the bed pan, her skin was glistening with sweat, and tears were falling from her eyes. "Lydia. Honey." He pressed the panic button for the room.

"I don't want to lose the baby." She cried weakly, struggling to keep her eyes open. Stiles lip trembled and the tears that had been welling up fell as he blinked. "I know." He whispered. The nurse finally came in, and took Lydia's temperature.

"104.4. I'm going to get the doctor." She said running out.

Stiles closed his eyes, and tightened his grip on Lydia's hand. "Stiles?" Lydia asked, almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm scared." She said weakly.

"I know I know. I am too. But it'll be okay."

Soon, the nurse was back, with Dr. Dufour. "And what did you say her temp was 10 minutes ago?"

"104.2"

"Why didn't you get me then."

"I was on my way, but, Mrs. Greenburg was ready for her epidural and-"

"We have other nurses for a reason." She said, cutting the nurse off, "Okay," she said, speaking to Lydia. "I'm hoping this is your fever breaking, but, we have no choice, we have to induce now, we finally got your scans back, and your amniotic fluid is dangerously low." Lydia nodded, exhausted, unable to protest anymore. "Do you want an epidural?" Dufour asked.

Lydia shook her head.

"Honey, are you sure?" Stiles asked.

Lydia nodded.

"Okay, we're going to give you a Pitocin drip, which will start labour." The doctor said nodding towards the nurse. "You'll probably be ready to deliver in about an hour, okay?"

Lydia nodded silently, tears streaming down her face.

"You just need to hold on a little longer." The doctor said, standing up to leave.

Stiles got up and followed her out the door.

"Hey, uh, is she gonna be okay?"

"Her tests should be in anytime now, all evidence points to a bacterial infection, but we just need to confirm it before we can treat her."

Stiles nodded, and walked back into the room. He sat on the couch, watching Lydia. She looked weaker each time he looked at her.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" He asked, getting up and walking up to her.

"Come here."

"I am here, Lydia." He said, worried that she was getting delusional.

"No, here." She said, patting the bed.

"There isn't enough room, and, I don't want to hurt you on accident."

Lydia scooted to the very edge, leaning against the bed rail.

"Please?" She asked.

Stiles obliged and carefully laid on his side next to her. He kissed her temple and she leaned her head on his, then reached for his hand, resting it on her stomach. "He's kicking right here." She said quietly, moving his hand.

"He?" Stiles asked.

Lydia just nodded. "Can you feel him?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered, feeling the tiny foot pressing against his hand.

"What do you want to name him?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, he's not gonna ma-"

"He still needs a name." She argued, with tears in her eyes.

"Okay." He said. "What about Jack?"

"It's too close to Jackson."

"How about, James? After your grandpa." Stiles offered.

"James Stilinski." Lydia said softly, holding her stomach. She leaned into Stiles' shoulder, and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I'm not ready." She sobbed. Stiles wished there was something he could say to comfort her, but he was feeling just as lost. He wrapped his arms around her and they cried together.

* * *

**Okay. Well, that was terrible. Seriously. I hated writing it, and it wasn't originally going to go in that direction at all. And the medical stuff is... made up? It was hard to research. **

** So, I'm sorry. I'll post the second part soon, and I already have a small happy one written, so, look forward to that. **

**I'm sorry. **


	5. Loss pt 2

Two hours later, Stiles was holding a piece of paper, his thumb stroking the teeny blue footprints and handprints on the sheet, his thumb could completely cover the imprints, they were so small.

Lydia had been right. Their son had ten fingers and ten toes. He was perfect.

James was with them for 17 minutes. There was nothing they could do for him except hold and love him.

Stiles was waiting for Lydia to get back from her MRI. Her tests had come back inconclusive, and the doctors had no idea what was wrong. Her fever had gone down, but her heart rate was still extremely higher than it should be.

The door opened and his dad walked in, and sat down on the couch beside Stiles. "How are you?"

Stiles drew in a shaky breath. "Honestly. Not good."

The sheriff just nodded. Neither knew what to say. "Is-is this the baby's..." He asked, pointing the paper in Stiles' hands.

"Yeah yeah, it's his." Stiles said, handing the paper to his dad.

"A boy?"

"Yeah, James." Stiles said, furrowing his brow, trying to hold it together.

"How is Lydia?"

"She's in an MRI right now." Stiles answered.

"Do they know what's wrong?"

Stiles shook his head. "Six hours ago we just thought she had the flu." He choked out as tears began blurring his vision. "An-and now..." He leaned into his dad's shoulder and began crying. The sheriff put his arm around his son and pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

The door opened again. "Stiles?" Dr. Dufour asked, "Oh, sorry." She said as Stiles stood, wiping his eye.

"No no, it's okay. How is she?"

"The MRI revealed nothing. We're going to start her on antibiotics though, just in case, and we want keep her here for 2 days for observation."

"Is she okay though?"

"Her fever is 101 now. Her heartbeat and blood pressure are still higher than we'd like. But it looks like she's going to be fine. I'll be back to check on her in a few hours." Dr. Dufour said.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, running his hand through his hair, as a nurse rolled Lydia in. She still didn't have any colour in her face, but she was looking more lively than she had just a few hours before.

The nurse helped Lydia onto the bed, and unhooked the IV rack from the wheelchair before living the room.

"I'll be outside." The sheriff said, getting up to leave.

"You can stay." Lydia said.

"No, no. I'm going to grab some coffee. But I'll be back." He said squeezing her hand.

"How do you feel?" Stiles asked after his dad left.

"Awful." She said, simply.

Stiles nodded. "Yep." He said sitting down.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry." Lydia said with tears in her eyes.

Stiles looked up, confused. "Wh-why are you apologizing?"

"Because, you were so excited to be a dad. An-and now... I'm sorry I couldn't give you a baby."

"Stop. Okay. This wasn't your fault. We'll get through this, okay?"

"How?" Lydia sobbed.

"We'll take it one day at a time. It's just like, when Jackson left, or when Allison died, or the car accident. It's just another thing that we can get through. It's not going to be easy. But, we have each other. We can do it. I promise." He reassured her, blinking tears from his eyes.

"I love you." She whimpered.

"I love you too."

* * *

** This was shorter than I thought. I should have just posted it as one chapter. Sorry.**

** I promise, the next chapter will be happy. And don't worry. There is definitely plans for a baby in the near future. But seriously, what types of things do you guys want? Cause, I'm running out of ideas.**


	6. Surprise

Lydia was working on her dissertation when she heard the door open and close. "Stiles," she called. "I bought the ingredients for Saag Paneer and Vegetable Masala. Scott and Kira are still bringing stuff to make Samosas and naan, right?" She asked.

No reply came, but she could hear footsteps in the hallway. "Stiles?" She called out again. "Stiles are you here?" She asked, opening the office door, stepping out into the hallway. "So help me, if you scare me, I will not hesitate to kill you Stiles Stilinski." There was a scratching sound coming from behind their bedroom door. Slowly, Lydia turned the handle, she pushed the door open cautiously as a little, yellow object darted past her, causing her to jump.

"What the he-" She turned and saw a fluffy, golden, puppy sitting at the end of the hall. She looked back in the bedroom, but no one was there. She crouched down, holding her hand out. The puppy ran up to her, jumping up and down. "Oh hi." She said to the puppy, ruffling it's ears.

"Shoot." Stiles came out of the bathroom. "I was gonna surprise you... But, this works."

"Why?" She asked, picking the Golden Retriever up. "I mean, I love it, but, why?"

"You-you've been depressed lately, you can't hide that from me. And since, today was supposed to be the baby's due date, I thought, maybe-"

Lydia cut him off with a kiss. "Thank you." She said as she pulled away. "So, what are you?" She asked looking down at the puppy. "Ah. A boy." She walked down the hall, still holding the puppy, Stiles following close behind.

"What should we call him?" Lydia asked, sitting on the couch.

Stiles shrugged. "He's your puppy."

"No, he's ours. Not just mine."

"How about, Nosferatu?" Stiles asked.

"If we're going to give him a vampire name, we might as well name him Edward."

"Ew, I will not have a dog named after a creepy sparkling dude."

"And I don't want to name him after an old creepy movie."

"Nosferatu is the name of the vam-"

"I know." Lydia smirked, setting the puppy down, to play with him on the floor.

"What about Lupin?" Stiles asked.

"I thought about that, but, I don't love it."

"Lydia, c'mon. He's an awesome character and-"

Lydia held up her finger, smiling. "Aslan."

"Aslan?" Stiles questioned before breaking into a grin. The puppy had run into the entryway, and was chewing on a shoe. Stiles got up, and stood in the doorway. "Aslan." He called, the puppy looked up at him. "Sit." He commanded. Aslan cocked his head and darted into the kitchen dragging the shoe behind him.

"Very stern. Commanding, really." Lydia mocked, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Shut up." He laughed, jerking his shoulder away, and following the dog into the kitchen. "Aslan. Give me my shoe." He squatted down as Aslan ran under the table. "Oh, come on. Come here boy."

"I don't think you know what you signed up for." Lydia laughed, kneeling down.

Aslan immediately ran towards her, leaving the shoe under the table.

"How can he already have a favourite?" Stiles asked, befuddled. "He's literally been here for 10 minutes."

Lydia laughed again, scooping the puppy up, like a baby, walking into the living room. "Who's such a good boy?" She said, in a baby voice. "Stiles, did you buy a food and water dish?"

"Uh... What?" He asked, walking in leaning against the door frame.

"Did you buy food? A collar? A bed?"

"Uh... Can't they just sleep on the ground?"

"You didn't get anything, did you?"

"No." He said shaking his head. Lydia rolled her eyes walking past him. "Lydia, I've never had a dog before. I don't know these things." He said, rolling off the door frame, following her. Lydia grabbed a pair of keys off the key hook and handed them to Stiles.

"You are going to go to the store, and I will text you what you need to get."

"Why don't you just come?" Stiles whined.

"I have to start prepping the Indian food. Plus, I wasn't the one who bought a puppy without being prepared."

"Can't we just go tomorrow?"

"No way."

"Please?"

"No."

Stiles sighed before smiling slightly. "What if I get a wrong brand, or-or the colouring is off?"

Lydia pursed her lips. "Fine. But, he'll still need to eat, so, just grab some basic bowls and some puppy food. Maybe some toys too."

"Fine. I love you." He said opening the door and pecking her on the lips.


End file.
